


Vision

by hydingjekyll



Series: Right Here Series [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I love their relationship, I'm gonna cry, happy birthday sangyeon, sangyeon best leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydingjekyll/pseuds/hydingjekyll
Summary: Sangyeon, as the leader of The Boyz, always tries his best to guide his members on the right path, even if it is difficult. This is the behind the scenes look during their preparation for the Quasi Una Fantasia stage, with injuries and schedules for the members left and right. How will Sangyeon continue to become the pillar of The Boyz?
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon | The Boyz Ensemble
Series: Right Here Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sangyeon Day! This is the first part of the series of one-shots I plan to do. It was just a coincidence I finished this part on Sangyeon day. Sangyeon's known to be a great leader and I hope I somehow showcased that part of him in this story. Thank you for being here to read this and I hope you'll like it :>

**Vision [noun] \ ˈvi-zhən \**

  * unusual discernment or foresight



As the leader of The Boyz, Sangyeon knew he had to be responsible. Before they debuted, he already expected to take this title. He was the oldest in the group after all, as the only one born in 1996. But the role wasn’t as difficult as he expected it to be, because each member led different aspects of their group. Rather than being the leader of the group, it seemed like they were classmates, and he was the president. And that was what The Boyz leader was called, ‘class president.’ There was also the ‘dorm president’ which was Eric. There was the performance committee, basically their main dancers, Changmin and Juyeon. For the vocalists, they had Kevin and Jacob. Jaehyun and Sunwoo were emotional anchors. Sangyeon was lucky to have his members lighten his burden.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun called for Sangyeon’s attention. The leader turned his head to him and raised an eyebrow. 

“What is it?” He asked. Jaehyun gestured to him at the door. Sangyeon looked at the direction he was pointing at and saw the manager staring at him. He sheepishly smiled before standing up. “Tell Changmin and Juyeon that I’ll be quick,” Sangyeon told Jaehyun then he headed for the door. 

“Sangyeon-ah,” the manager started, pushing the door behind Sangyeon to close,” We have a problem.” 

“What is it? Is it about our next stage?” Sangyeon asked. They recently joined a competition, Road To Kingdom, and this resulted in stages they never imagined to do. It was a fun and educational experience for all of them. But several members had put themselves at stake during these performances, namely Sunwoo and Kevin. Luckily, Sunwoo healed quickly and Kevin didn’t have to be in every dance sequence for the second round. The third round though, it required for all of them to be as active as they could. It was a complicated concept, though subtle in its complexity. 

The manager nodded slowly,” Kevin should rest instead of rehearsing with you. And he might faint out of fatigue if he continues. Is he sleeping well?” 

Sangyeon wasn’t sure how to answer the last question. Since he didn’t share a room with Kevin, Sangyeon didn’t know what time he slept or if he slept at all. Though he never heard Changmin or Sunwoo nagging Kevin to sleep properly. 

“You know how obsessed Kevin can be if he has an idea and this whole concept,” the manager used his hands to emphasize his point,” centers on Kevin’s idea. The stage design, the choreography, he might want this to be perfect and that might take a toll on his health, especially with that healing leg.” 

“I already had a talk with Kevin about that, hyung,” Sangyeon started,” But I can ask Changmin and Jacob to keep an eye on him if you want.” 

“Yes, I’d like that,” the manager nodded,” I already told the choreographer about lessening Kevin’s parts, especially at the first part.” 

“Okay,” Sangyeon raised a thumb up,” I’ll also keep an eye on him during rehearsals and tell him your concerns. Anything else?” 

“Just make sure you’re in your tip-top shape,” the manager sighed,” The fans are really worried about Sunwoo, especially when they saw the leg brace.” 

“I told Sunwoo not to make it obvious,” Sangyeon looked down, looking guilty,” Alright, hyung. I’ll go back to practice now. Where are you headed to after this?” 

“To meet with the creatives team. They told me Kevin already sent how he wanted the stage to look like,” the manager asked. He squeezed Sangyeon’s shoulder, giving him the look. Sangyeon understood he’d have to take serious precautions this time. No one wanted the members to get hurt. Even if Kevin would argue otherwise, he’d have to assert himself as the leader. 

When Sangyeon opened the door, the music for their next stage filled his ears. It was their version of Shangri-La and they were left to practice for themselves. They should perfect their individual parts, especially that the choreography really depended on them. They did have back-up dancers in the choreography but they were mainly for Younghoon’s part, rather than being part of the rest of the performance. Changmin was monitoring the branch part of their choreography, making sure that they memorized every part even if they wouldn’t be caught by the camera. 

“Since hyung’s here now, we should practice from the start,” Changmin raised his hand when he noticed Sangyeon. He placed a bottle on the floor and told them to treat it as the front and center of the stage. Younghoon helped in making sure that their performance was perfectly in sync because he wasn’t part of the dance section of the performance. Sangyeon reminded the members to sing while dancing too, so they could check if they memorized the lyrics and could carry on singing live. 

The intro once again resounded in the practice room, with each member concentrating on themselves while checking the members around them. They almost had a few accidents, especially with the first dance sequence, but their independent practice was perfect. Juyeon kept asking the members who would carry him, which were Chanhee and Jaehyun, if he was too heavy. Jaehyun also checked with Sunwoo and Haknyeon if they weren’t too uncomfortable with their positions. Of course, their conditions were still the main factor with their performance. If they were too uncomfortable, they might not pull off a perfect performance. 

“Good job, you two,” Sangyeon handed each Changmin and Juyeon a bottle of water,” In time for the rehearsal tomorrow at the basketball court.” 

“No, hyung, we didn’t really do anything,” Juyeon said as he opened the lid,” We just did our part, like the other members. It’s our last stage before the finale. We have to make it perfect.”

“When’s our next rehearsal with ONEUS, by the way?” Changmin asked, wiping his sweat,” I’m really excited for that stage. I hope our message gets across.”

“I think tomorrow?” Juyeon answered,” Hyung, don’t embarrass us, okay?”

“What do you mean embarrass? Is that what you think of me, Juyeon?” Sangyeon chuckled,” Let’s be on our best behaviors tomorrow, okay? 

“Okay, dad,” Changmin rolled his eyes before laughing,” We will.”

“They already like us already and our rehearsals before went smoothly,” Juyeon added. 

“That’s good,” Sangyeon said, repeating it again as a whisper to himself. 

_ ‘Everything will go well, right?’  _

Rehearsals continued as they should on that day and on the following days too. Sometimes, their runs were perfect. Sometimes, someone would screw up. It was a delicate choreography after all. That meant every member of the team was important. If one person made a mistake, it would affect the following movements. 

And there it was, D-Day.

And our leader was nervous. Who wouldn’t be, right? The Boyz continued to get win after win in the survival show. People had high expectations for their stages. And Sangyeon wanted to meet those expectations. 

“Don’t be so nervous. Okay, it’s normal to be nervous but you get what I mean,” Jaehyun laughed as he jokingly slapped Sangyeon’s back,” We’ve practiced a lot. We did our best. Our rehearsals went smoothly. We can do this, hyung.” 

“I just don’t want to disappoint our fans, you know,” Sangyeon weakly said,” Plus we have injured members. I’m worried.”

“You’ve always been a worrywart, hyung,” Jaehyun frowned a bit,” But trust me. Trust us. We can get through this. The Boyz, get it?” 

Sangyeon smiled. 

“Got it.” 

And performances did commence. Sangyeon was in awe of the performances of other groups. For the collaboration stages, TOO and VeriVery pulled off this military concept that blew Sangyeon’s mind. It was powerful and it was daring. They covered a BTS song after all and a recent one at that. They could not avoid getting compared to the original but with how they performed, Sangyeon could not avoid being amazed. Next was the collaboration stage between the two groups with well-thought-out concepts. It wasn’t that Sangyeon considered their own concepts well thought-out. It was just that Sangyeon also acknowledged how amazing Pentagon’s and ONF’s minds were thinking of covering a girl group song. It was a dark twist to it, but what can one expect from a song entitled “Kill This Love”? But as the performances continued, he could notice how nervous the other members who were chosen for the collaboration stage were. 

“Hey,” Sangyeon called for their attention. The Boyz’s representatives lined up in front of the leader. Chanhee, Changmin, Sunwoo, and Juyeon were all, in their own ways, nervous. Chanhee was awkwardly smiling as he was fiddling his hair. Changmin was counting to himself as if he was rehearsing the dance steps in his mind. Juyeon was humming his part and Sunwoo was muttering his rap to himself. 

“We all know this is an important stage for us. Not just us, but to everyone in this show, to everyone who watches this show,” Sangyeon started,” We have to show that we are performers because we are idols. This isn’t a simple performance. We’re not there just to sing at this point. We need to open ourselves to the audience, okay?”

“Of course,” Changmin nodded.

“We have no choice, right?” Sunwoo smirked,” We don’t want to disappoint anybody.”

“And we won’t,” Chanhee added,” Especially not deobis.”

“They’ve been cheering for us since Day 1,” Juyeon said,” We have to thank those who support us through performing well.”

Sangyeon was proud that his members thought that way. He stood up and extended his hand. The other members put their hands on Sangyeon’s. 

“The Boyz get it?” 

The other members joined in the cheer. 

“Got it!” 

And Sangyeon’s prayers were heard. They performed well. No one did a mistake, not that Sangyeon was aware of. Even he almost teared up watching the parts where he was not part of. As soon as they got back to the waiting room, the other members huddled around them. 

“You did so well!” Jacob clapped his hands in glee,” Younghoon was bawling earlier.”

“Was not!” Younghoon disagreed.

“You still are,” Sunwoo teased. 

“I’m so proud of you guys!” Eric said, dragging them all together in a group hug,” I’m sure we will win!” 

“I hope we do,” Changmin almost whispered.

“We all hope we do,” Sangyeon wishfully said. 

Then the solo stages began. Sangyeon was, again, amazed at what other members could do. ONEUS performed Be Mine with a Romeo and Juliette concept. TOO combined the swagger of the West with Hard Carry. ONF added a theatrical spin to It’s Raining. Pentagon made Follow into a pharaoh's command. And VeriVery gave a magical twist to gogobebe by infusing it with elements from Aladdin. He felt like their performance was special at that point. No one did a soft concept. The nearest to their concept was ONEUS, but yet theirs lacked the femininity that The Boyz was going to showcase. 

“Are you ready?” Jaehyun whispered into Sangyeon’s ear.

“I always am,” Sangyeon answered, his eyes filled with determination. 

“Are you ready to win this?” Jaehyun asked.

“Ready or not,” Sangyeon confidently said,” We will win this.” 

After the usual cheer they did before performances, The Boyz went to their places. 

Quasi Una Fantasia. 

It was a concept Sangyeon never thought they could pull off but with Chanhee as their highlight, it seemed perfect for them. The closest comeback they had to a concept like Quasi Una Fantasia was No Air but it was already over a year ago. It felt like such a long time. The Boyz never showed this gentle of a concept before, but it was obvious that all members were determined to make it work. 

And they did. 

After the stage ended, Sangyeon felt like a thorn was removed from his throat. That was until he noticed Juyeon crying. 

“What happened?” Sangyeon asked Sunwoo, who was comforting the main dancer. 

“Hyung lost his branch during the choreo earlier,” Sunwoo answered,” He thinks he ruined the performance.”

“Juyeon,” Sangyeon softly called his name.

“Hyung,” Juyeon said as he stared at the branch in his hand,” Hyung, I failed you. I failed the members. I failed our fans. Deobis would be so disappointed in us.”

“What are you saying?” Jaehyun said as he caressed Juyeon’s back,” You did not fail us. I’m sure our fans will understand. It was a small mistake.”

“Even so,” Juyeon sniffled,” It still is a mistake. I’m The Boyz’s main dancer. How can I make a mistake like that?” 

“Mistakes happen, Ju,” Sangyeon said,” What matters is that you continued performing despite that.” 

“Will you let a little branch ruin your day?” Jaehyun asked.

“Yes,” Juyeon answered, earning a light slap at the back of his head from the older member. 

“You really are a pure soul,” Sangyeon laughed,” How about this? If we win, you won’t cry anymore about this?” 

“And if we don’t? Oh, it’s all my fault,” Juyeon sulked. 

“Aish, Juyeon,” Jaehyun sighed before smiling,” Whatever will happen will happen. And what has happened in the past is done. Just concentrate on the now, okay? In the present.”

“On you?” Juyeon lightly joked.

“I am an attention grabber after all,” Jaehyun laughed,” See? You’re back to normal.”

“Thanks, Sangyeon-hyung, Hyunjae-hyung,” Juyeon smiled a bit before going ahead of them to catch up to Eric. 

“Thanks, Jaehyun,” Sangyeon pulled Jaehyun closer,” I wouldn’t be able to do that alone.”

“Your words of wisdom helped too,” Jaehyun smiled at the leader,” Good job leading us through this hell called Road to Kingdom.”

“I’m sure this isn’t hell yet,” Sangyeon breathed in sharply,” We still have Kingdom.”

“I love that kind of thinking!” Jaehyun clapped,” You are our leader.”

“I’m glad to be.” 

Next was the voting then the announcement of rankings. Sangyeon was nervous. But everyone was. No one in that room was not nervous of what was to come. No one knew who the candidates for the elimination in the next round were. Sangyeon knew they were not going to get eliminated but he wanted them to win. Their fans had been supportive all this time. It was only right to bring them a victory. Sangyeon wanted to give deobis a reason to proudly say “We are fans of The Boyz.” He wanted people to know their individual charms. He wanted The Boyz to stop being a rising group but a group that reached the top. 

That was why it hurt when it was announced that they were in the last place for the collaboration stage. Sangyeon heard the ONEUS members blaming themselves, which earned them a sharp glare from him. 

“We all did well,” Sangyeon told them,” We presented a stage that we would not regret.”

“You’re right,” Youngjo smiled at Sangyeon,” Let’s collaborate again someday?” 

“That’s a day I look forward to,” Sangyeon answered him. 

Then the announcement of the rankings for the solo stages. Oh god, this was when Sangyeon was really worried. He glanced at Juyeon. He looked a hundred times more worried than Sangyeon was. Maybe because of the mistake he made. Sangyeon reached out to Juyeon’s knee and put his hand on it. 

“You did well,” Sangyeon mouthed,” I am proud of you.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Juyeon answered back to him. 

Sangyeon was praying hard that they win first place. It was for his members. It was for their fans. It was for ONEUS. It was for everyone who believed and supported them. Every win would make them more proud of believing in The Boyz. 

“The first place is The Boyz!” 

Sangyeon almost screamed as he heard that. He was so relieved. He wanted to lie down and just grin stupidly. All of their sacrifices were worth it. Kevin’s injury. Sunwoo’s injury. Minor injuries for the other members. Their late nights. Their lack of sleep. Their fatigue. Everything was worth it. He could not explain the feeling he had in his heart. 

He just knew he was completely happy. 

As soon as the shooting for the episode wrapped up, the other members huddled around their leader. 

“What is this?” Sangyeon laughed,” Are you going to sacrifice me to the devil or something?” 

“No,” Jacob shook his head.

“Hyung,” Eric started. 

“Thank you for being our pillar,” Jaehyun added. 

“Thank you for pulling us together during this difficult time,” Juyeon continued. 

“Thank you for being our leader,” Changmin smiled. 

“Guys, you’re going to make me cry,” Sangyeon sniffled,” I’m not going to die yet. What is this?” 

“Is it bad to show appreciation once-in-a-while?” Chanhee joked. 

“We know you’ve been going through a tough time as our class president,” Kevin looked guilty,” Especially with our injuries.”

“That was nothing! Don’t look like that,” Sangyeon shook his head,” I will do it over and over for you guys.” 

“You never make me feel lonely whenever the members of the same age hang out,” Haknyeon showed a small smile,” And for that, thank you. I always feel like I belong somewhere.” 

“You’ve been making sure that we are healthy and eating well, despite our hectic schedules,” Younghoon said,” You’ve been checking my health regularly.”

“That’s normal! Come on, I’m the hyung,” Sangyeon laughed.

“You are the best leader a group could ask for,” Sunwoo breathed in,” And the best hyung any dongsaeng could ask for.” 

And with that, the members of The Boyz enveloped Sangyeon in a big group hug. Sangyeon knew at that moment that he was where he was meant to be. Sure, it was difficult. Sure, there were times he wanted to give up. But these men around him, these amazing people who never disappointed him, who never stopped believing in him. 

Sangyeon knew he could never ask for more. The Boyz was everything to him. 


End file.
